


Tonight, I’m Yours (But I’ll be Gone by the Morning)

by montes-carpatus (Carpathyah)



Series: Not My Bed [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpathyah/pseuds/montes-carpatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabbles in the Alternative Universe that Gavin sleeps around the office (but ends up in the same bed every morning).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight, I’m Yours (But I’ll be Gone by the Morning)

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Series: Not My Bed. In the Alternative Universe that one person sleeps around the office and every night they're in a different bed to wake up in the same one in the morning.

_Michael & Lindsay Jones_

He stepped into the bedroom like it was his own. He smiled wide as the newlywed husband and wife called him over. Lindsay kissed him first, then followed by Michael. He felt the tiniest amount of stumble on the man’s upper lip. Lindsay had worn a pair of lacy underwear for the occasion and Gavin thought she looked marvelous and made his way around her back to unclip it as Michael fumbled with his belt to pull off his pants. Piece by piece, the clothes were piled onto the floor of their room. Their hands made their way up and down Gavin’s body with the occasional scratch from her short nails. Giggles and moans were shared in the bed made for two.

Limbs tangled under the sheets. Michael was first to fall asleep, snoring into Gavin’s back. Lindsay was comfortable in Gavin’s arms, feeling his leg hair scratch against her’s she looked up at him. He was still awake but extremely close to falling asleep.

“You know you can come here whenever you want, Gavin,” she whispered. He smiled before kissing her forehead.

“I know.”

Lindsay awoke that morning with her husband’s arms around her. Gavin was no where to be seen as usual. She squeezed Michael tighter, reminding herself that he’ll be at work in a few hours.

_Jordan Cwierz_

Jordan’s touches were desperate as he pulled Gavin’s waist closer to him. Gavin’s hands were busy cupping his face and letting his tongue taste the lingering Dr. Pepper sugar. Gavin made his way to unbutton his shirt, lifting it out of his tight pants. Jordan was already fumbling with Gavin’s belt buckle to unzip his pants and push them to his ankles.

Gavin followed Jordan’s touches, leaving marks where he could. He wanted to make Jordan squeal. He sucked at his neck until the red and purple bruise appeared. Leaving more along his collar bones. Jordan was melting in his arms as he arched on the bed. Gavin went lower, following the trail south, looking up to see him squirm and whimper. He tugged his pants down to expose his twitching member, and with a light lick he begun.

Gavin’s phone buzzed on the table. It was about five in the morning. He sat on the bed, looking back at Jordan’s sleeping body. He sighed and got up. He walked on over to Jordan’s side of the bed and pushed his messy bangs out of the way to place a kiss on his forehead. He picked up his clothes and shimmied into his jeans before calling a cab to get home.

_Burnie Burns & Ashley Jenkins_

The evening would start out as if he lived there for years. He would cuddle in bed next to Ashley in bed as she typed away on her laptop or scanned through Twitter for any news for The Know. It took months for her to get used to his presence in the house but soon enough, she was all pyjamas and pony-tails when he was there. He would be reading a book or checking up on his phone. Once in a while, she would kiss his cheek and place her head on his shoulder.

Burnie would soon join them in the king sized bed and kiss them both. Burnie would look at Ashley and they both agreed it was time. She smiled and closed her laptop, placing it on her night stand. Gavin knew what was to come but he played stupid and let Ashley nip and lick at his ear while Burnie made his hand up his t-shirt to stroke his chest.

Thing was, they didn’t play nice and teased him until he begged. He laid naked in the bed as Ashley slowly jerked him off as Burnie’s finger lightly stroked his pubic area.

“P-Please! Christ!” Gavin begged. They chuckled and soon they undressed as Gavin took deep breaths and waited for what was planned for him. He turned to see Ashley fluff up her hair again as she crawled back in with something in her hands. Burnie joined him as well with the second piece.

“Hey Gavin,” she cooed as she straddled him. She presented the collar in her hands before clipping it around his neck. It jingled as he moved around.

“You do as we say okay?” Burnie smiled as he stroked his cheek. “You know the safeword.” Gavin smiled and nodded.

“Good boy,” Ashley praised. Burnie clipped on the long leash and handed over the end to Ashley who gave him a tug for him to lean on his forearms. Jingle jingle.

Gavin slept between them. He was sore in a few places but they kissed the bruises and took good care of him. It would be clear that he spent the night with them the next day. Ashley would insist that he stayed the morning. Burnie would as well, giving him a fresh pair of clothes for the day. It was the only place they waked to see him rise.

_Ray Narvaez Jr._

Gavin could just tell by the way Ray’s voice broke during recording that he would be at his apartment that evening. He didn’t have to say a word and Ray would let him in through the door. It would start on the sofa, with Ray cuddled up next to him. Gavin would stroke his head and back. They didn’t need to talk to know the words to their silent conversation.

Gavin would take it slow as much Ray wanted to pull him in. Kisses were long and sucked the air out of their lungs. Touches were soft as if Ray was a porcelain cup. Gavin would follow the curves of his chest as if he was feeling the gold lining on his grandmother’s teapot.

“My dear Ray,” Gavin whimpered as he kissed his cheek and positioned himself between Ray’s thighs. He never broke eye contact as he lubed himself up and pushed in, watching Ray’s scrunch up from being stretched. “Shh shh”. He stroked his cheek as he started to move slowly. Ray held onto Gavin’s shoulders as he moaned to the sensation. It was when Ray let out a low laugh during a thrust that Gavin knew he was going to alright. So he started pumping and he could feel his face burn as he felt his orgasm build up to blow. Ray’s nails dug into his shoulder as he felt Gavin’s member twitch to his orgasm.

Gavin took a shower with Ray that night. He washed his hair and Ray would try to spike his with the shampoo. He laughed with him, it felt good to laugh once in a while. It was odd to see Ray without his glasses and it would remind him that he was growing up with him. Too fast and not enough time to savour youth.

That morning, Ray noticed one of his t-shirts was gone. He smiled at the thought, seeing Gavin’s on the floor untouched. He enjoyed it as he pulled Gavin’s over his head for the day. He couldn’t stop smiling for the rest of the day.

_Barbara Dunkelman_

He never knew how he ended up at Barbara’s in the first place. She was like a witch, casting her spells and bringing him home. She was intoxicating and he was drunk. Maybe those years of crushing on her haunted him and whenever his fingers found her skin he just wanted to kiss her more.

The way her blonde hair flowed on her dark brown linen sheets was sexy. Her floral skirt was sexy. Hell, even her Tower of Pimps shirt was sexy when she wore it. Her bras were sexy, her underwear was sexy. Barbara Dunkelman was sexy.

She almost always topped him during their make out sessions. Her soft, naked legs tightly at his hips as she cupped his face to kiss him. Piece by piece, their clothes were thrown across the room. The best thing about Barbara was that she wasn’t lying. It was like being a teenager again.  She would laugh as she earring got stuck to her shirt and they had spent the next minute to get it unstuck.

She was ready to please but Gavin enjoyed the moans from tasting her sweet spot. Her pink nails would grip onto his hair as bucked her hips.

“F-f-uck, Gavin!” she cried as her hands moved from his head to the sheets. He felt her twitch and he stopped to kiss her through her orgasm. Her blue eyes mirrored his lust and she was soon topping again.

She slipped on a large t-shirt and cleaned her face of make up. Gavin liked this Barbara best; with her hair in a messy bun and a smile. They would watch a video or two before falling asleep.

Barbara would find the coffee machine ready when she woke up. Her favourite mug and a plate of toasted waffles sat ready for her.

_Joel Heyman_

The night would start with Joel wanting to go out for drinks. A beer or four at most. It wasn’t very often that Gavin got the opportunity to just talk with Joel over a drink. Joel had the most interesting things to say and Gavin would just add onto it as if they were in their usual Podcast together.

A drink, two, four. They could barely get through the door.

Joel pressed him up against the wall, Bruising his lips in a kiss. Gavin could only grip onto his jacket for support. It wasn’t the first time they fucked like this and it wasn’t going to be their last. It took Joel a little while to unlock the door and pull him inside.

A pile of clothes could be followed from the door to the bedroom, followed by moans and the squeaking bed. Gavin’s face was in a pillow as Joel gripped on tightly to his hips. The beer made him dizzy and the motions of Joel’s thrusts only worsened them. He bit the pillow as Joel would pull him hard in his thrusts.

“God, you’re hot,” Joel would mumble as he thrusted. Gavin would feel his member twitch as Joel hit his prostate over and over again.

“Joooel, I’m gonna blow,” he grunted into the pillow. A few more thrusts and Joel had joined him in orgasm.

Joel didn’t come to bed right away. He sat on the balcony to smoke, leaving Gavin to lay in his bed alone. With his arm dangling off the side, we watched Joel in nothing but his boxers standing outside.  He felt the warm Austin hair on his skin and he soon fell asleep.

He woke up the next morning to find Joel asleep on the sofa. Gavin quietly gathered his clothes as his head begged for a glass of water or two. He would get to work early that day.

_Miles Luna_

He would watch Miles’ tired body walk the halls of the new office like a ghost. He was exhausted. Gavin met up with him in the kitchen and poured him a cup of coffee.

“Thanks,” Miles told him as he sipped at his coffee. Gavin smiled back. “You busy tonight?”

“What do you think?” Gavin replied.

Miles walked into his room to see candles lit and Gavin tapping the bed. It smelled of lavender. Miles removed his clothes and crawled into bed. He positioned himself between Gavin’s legs, to lay his head on his stomach. Gavin pet his head as Miles yawned.

There were nights like this when Miles needed Gavin’s presence more than his sex. Gavin slowly rubbed his back as they took in the silence and the smell of the room. He would go at Miles’ pace.

Miles fell asleep on his side of the bed. Gavin got up to blow out the candles and return to bed. He curled around him, feeling his soft back against his chest. He gave it a few kisses.

“Take care of yourself, love,” he whispered and fell asleep.

Miles awoke refreshed, as if he slept for a month. Gavin was gone as he predicted. He left no trace.

_Ryan Haywood_

“You’re mine,” Ryan purred as kissed his shoulders. Gavin bit his lip as he let Ryan’s hands wonder his naked body with his big hands. He rubbed the inside of his thighs, teasing the sensitive skin. Gavin squirmed as Ryan’s teased his head. Ryan’s own member poked at his lower back.  

Gavin gave a little push, letting Ryan fall onto the pillows behind him. He positioned himself and slowly lowered, letting Ryan’s member fill him. His body was hot; touching skin felt like fire but God, he wanted to burn. Ryan’s hands held on tightly to his hips as he moved to his liking, positioning himself that his prostate was stroked every thrust.

Ryan’s eyes were closed and his head was back, moaning and swearing Gavin’s name. Gavin’s eyes fluttered, wanting to see his face scrunch and his throat go dry.

Gavin enjoyed Ryan’s rough touch around his hips, he loved the way he bit his shoulders but kissed them after. He had control over him, but Gavin led the way.

Ryan was never fully asleep when he spent the night with Gavin. Of course he would drift off under the stiff white linen sheets but, in the early hours of the morning would he hear his phone vibrate and Gavin rise. He would hear his feet crunch the carpet and the sounds of him picking his clothes up from the floor. He heard him zip up his pants and sigh. Soon enough he heard the doorknob turn and the door click back into place.

Ryan would find the hotel room already paid, yet, he never found the right time to bring it up. Gavin should never know that he hears him leave and Ryan would never have the courage to wake up to tell him to stay.

_Geoff & Griffon Ramsey_

Whenever he was finally home in the early hours of the morning Geoff would hear the door open and close and the shower turn on. He would smile to himself that they finally had their (small) turn of Gavin. The weekends would be better but they did with what they could get.

Gavin washed away the sweat and fluids that stuck to his skin from the night before. The hot water felt nice as it woke him up from his early rise. Griffon had left some fresh clothes for him hanging on the hook behind the door. Looking in the mirror would he count the bites and sucks that accumulated over the last few nights.

“Bugger,” he quietly cursed as he pulled the t-shirt over his head.

The door was opened, like it was every morning and he would lightly push it open and crawl in the space they left for him in the middle. He pulled the covers over him and was ready to fall asleep to the warmth of the bodies next to him. He still had an hour or less, it wouldn’t hurt…

Griffon would be the first to turn around and lay against his chest. He placed his hand on her shoulder. Geoff would soon follow but with his bigger frame he wrapped his arms around Gavin’s frame.

He wouldn’t get any sleep this time, because Geoff was kissing his neck.  

“Geoff, it’s six thirty in the morning,” Gavin mumbled.

“So? You’re the one who gets here at six and then I don’t see you until tomorrow morning,” Geoff told him. He felt Griffon move, she would be up. Her hand made its way up his shirt to stroke his chest. He shivered, it all felt really good.

It was no use, he was wide awake now. Geoff knew it and he chuckled. He lifted himself off to kiss Gavin’s freshly brushed mouth. His moustache would tickle against Gavin’s nose but he didn’t mind. When Geoff pulled away, it was Griffon’s turn. Her lips were soft, gentle and welcoming.

They never really got him off, just enough to make his cheeks blush and then in the distance would Geoff’s alarm clock buzz and they would pull apart from him, ready to start to their day. He lied in bed to stare at the ceiling as he let his heart rate go back to normal.

Maybe he’ll be late this one time.


End file.
